The Mistake
by Daughteroflove7491
Summary: Albus Potter is severely worried about his Sorting right when he boards the Hogwarts Express. His House is severely messed up, and one Hana Chang, Cho Chang's daughter, worms her way into Albus's thoughts, making it hard to think: Is he in the right House?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the greatest witch of the age, J.K. Rowling.**

**Please review! I'll be your best friend...**

Chapter 1 The Journey of Nightmares

As I see them waving, I am slightly nervous. I am finally going to Hogwarts, yet the feeling I was expecting is completely different. When I saw James mount the train for the past two years, I was mixed with envy and sadness. I didn't want James to go because I'd miss him, but I wanted to board the train and see Hogwarts. But I was too young.

And here I am, Albus Severus Potter, extremely nervous, and slightly queasy, a hint of excitement piping up in me. I think about what Dad just told me about the Sorting Hat, and it seems to fill me with confidence.

I starts away from the window when I bump into someone. "Sorry," I mutter. But when I look up, I see it's my cousin, Rose Weasley, her wide blue eyes eager for a friend. When she sees who it is, her face floods with relief. "Al," she says as she pulls me into a hug. "Long time, no see, eh?" she comments. "Are you looking for an empty compartment?" I ask her. She nods. "I made the mistake of walking into your brother's compartment. He and his friends had planned on whoever the first person to walk in gets water splashed all down them. I was running about the corridors, and thankfully no one else saw me. Then a really nice girl came along and put me right." She has a look of disappointment on her face at the thought of my brother.

James is named for Dad's father, and his best friend. I've never met either of them, as Mum and Dad have told us all on countless occasions that they were murdered by some people. They wouldn't tell me who, though. When I'm older, they will tell me, they say.

I'm not so sure I believe them.

Anyway, Rose and I join forces to find an empty compartment, and when we reach the back of the train, we see a group of friendly looking people: Lucy Weasley, Dominique Weasley, and four others I don't know. There are six people in there already, but we all manage to squeeze in, but are far too close to everyone for much comfort, so Alice pulls out her wand, and mutters something under her breath, and the compartment expands, and we all settle rather comfortably. I'm beside Rose and a pretty girl with straight black hair.

Everyone who Rose and I don't know introduce themselves. There's Alice Longbottom ("Oooh! Mum and Dad talk about her father all the time!" exclaimed Rose under her breath.); Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, who are twins("Mum and Dad talk about their mother all the time!" Rose was getting very red in the face.); and the pretty girl beside me is Hana Chang.

She extends her hand. "My mother used to date your father, Albus. She and Dad're divorced, and I live with Mum now. I'm starting, too. It's my first year at Hogwarts as well, Albus." She gives a sideway look at Rose, because she's heard everything Rose has been saying about everyone. Rose goes completely red, looking ashamed. "Sorry," she mutters. Hana relaxes.

In an attempt to break the tension between us, Lucy provides entertainment by telling an embarrassing story about Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. Everyone laughs, and Hana's laugh is like a light summer's breeze. I suddenly realizes she looks familiar.

"Hana, what's your mother's name?" I ask her. She looks at me, slightly suspicious, slightly surprised. "Cho Chang," she answers after a long pause.

Cho Chang...the name tugs at a memory, but I can't quite place it. Then a story flickers into place. My Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and Rose and Hugo were round for dinner one night, and Aunt Hermione had told the story of Dad's first kiss with a girl. A slightly disapproving Ginny looked on, while Uncle Ron and Hugo roared with laughter. The funniest part was when Aunt Hermione said that Ron had asked Harry if he really _had _been a bad kisser. But then Hermione had launched into a speech of Cho's feelings, and how it was not Harry's fault she was crying. Dad had his fingers covering his eyes, and then Mum had announced early bedtime for James, Lily and I.

I heard James writing a letter in the next room, roaring with laughter at the story, and Lily was probably asleep in the room next to his. But as I rolled over in bed, very much awake, the name Cho Chang had sounded very familiar, and concluded that she didn't really matter.

I snap back to the present, and everyone is laughing about something. "...and then the feather blew up in his face, and the whole class was laughing. We were laughing so hard, that Professor Flitwick gave us all detention." Lucy is saying. Everyone is roaring with hilarity. "What detention did he give you?" asks Dominique. Lucy dismisses the question with a wave of her hand. "Oh we all had to do work in the library for Madam Hollis. She's exactly like a vulture, that woman." Lucy adds with disgust. "But, all the Ravenclaws got less work because they're in his house." Lucy makes a face. "Those Ravenclaws. So prissy because they think they're the smartest." At this, Hana blushes.

"My mum was in Ravenclaw," she says. Lucy turns pink. "Oh, sorry, Hana." she apologizes sympathetically. Hana turns away from her. "So, what House do you reckon you'll be in?" she asks me, looking thoroughly downcast. My ears turn slightly pink. "Er," I say stupidly. "Dunno. Whatever House the hat puts me in, I suppose," I say, keeping my tone nonchalant, because Hana Chang cannot know what I just discussed with my father, Harry Potter.

Five embarrassing stories later, after my stomach has groaned quite loudly, making me turn redder with each turn, the lunch cart arrives. "Anything from the trolley, dearies?" asks the plump little witch. Everyone looks at everyone expectantly. "We'll have some Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Drooble's gum, Chocolate Frogs, and Every Flavor Beans. Er, five of each. I reckon that should be enough, everybody?" Lucy says quickly. Everyone mutters their agreement. "That'll be 20 Galleons," says the plump witch.

Everyone looks at Rose, who seems to be figuring it out in her head. "That's 3 Galleons, 5 Sickles, and 19 Knuts each. Someone'll have to pay two more Knuts." I pull out the money, and the two extra Knuts. "I've got the two extra Knuts," I say. When everyone coughs up the money, and the witch counts it all up, we are handed food, and soon the sound of chewing fills the compartment.

"So, how old is everyone here?" asks Alice, who's been quiet the whole time except to tell a joke about a hag and a troll. Rose, Lucy, Hana, Lorcan, Lysander and I are all starting at Hogwarts, Dominique is starting her third year, and Alice her fourth. Dominique and Alice are both in Gryffindor. "And James Potter, Fred Weasley and Victoire Weasley are all in Gryffindor as well. I think Roxanne and Molly Weasley are in Gryffindor, but I'm not sure, because Roxanne and Molly are starting sixth.

So when I got to Hogwarts, I hadn't seen their Sorting, and they're both best friends, but they only just started hanging out with the prankster gang. Victoire is in her last year, but she thinks James and Fred are really funny, and she has nothing better to do. All her friends were in Teddy's year, and as she spent so much time with him, she was close with all the Gryffindor girls in his year, and now they're gone...she's going to have a hard time adapting to Hogwarts without Teddy, she's been dating him ever since she was a third year. But I think she'll be okay." says Alice rather hurriedly. Everyone stares at her in awe. No one ever thought in their right mind that Alice Longbottom could speak so fast. "You know what really stinks?" she says suddenly. "I can't take Herbology because Dad teaches it. Stupid, isn't it? Anyway, I can't apply for a job that requires an O.W.L. in Herbology until I learn the stupid subject. But who cares, really, if my father teaches me?" she looks at us, because we're all staring blankly at her. Then she wails, "Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean I haven't got anything to say!" she snaps. Then she groans, but soon laughs because we're laughing as well.

Eventually, the sky turns darker and darker, and the train is slowing down. I go to an empty compartment so the girls can change. When I knock on the window, they let me in, and they're all dressed in their Hogwarts robes, and me as well. But only Dominique's and Alice's robes bear a Gryffindor lion badge, and wear red and gold ties along with their robes. But we all top off our heads by putting on our hats, and soon the conductor is telling us to leave our luggage and dismount the train.

As we dismount, I notice a boy with white-blond hair surrounded by huge boys. They're all sneering at other first years, but the smaller boy looked no bigger than I did, so I assumed they must be first years. When she catches sight of him, Rose shrieks and blushes and tries to hide from view. The boy looked rather ugly, in my opinion, but he turned our way when Rose shrieked and looked hopeful, but one of the bigger boys whispers something in his ear, and he starts to cackle.

"Firs' years over here! Come on, now, firs' years, don' be shy! There's a good lad, budge up now, move along! All righ', firs' years, follow me, now!" says a rather enormous man, who's at least twice as tall as the average man, and three times as wide. He's carrying a lantern, and most of the other first years look rather frightened, but I know this man because we've had him round for dinner a few times. Rubeus Hagrid, the first person to inform my father he was a wizard.

All the first years seemed to have grouped up in clumps, I in the one I with the other first years in the compartment I was in. We follow Hagrid down a path, his massive lamp swinging back and forth, a hazard to those closest to him, including Rose and I. "Now, yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in jus' a sec," says Hagrid, and we turn a bend. The huge castle of Hogwarts looms into view, handsome and magnificent. We reach the edge of a glittering lake, filled with boats. "No more'n four to a boat!" calls Hagrid. I sit in a boat with Rose, Hana and another boy whom I don't know, and he's gazing up at the castle with a pure longing. When we reach the cliff, Hagrid orders us to stay down from his boat, taking up the whole thing. We follow another path, and reach a door. Hagrid raises his hand and knocks on the door three times.

Immediately, the door swings open, and a woman whose silver hair is in a tight bun, and is topped with a tartan hat is standing there, looking stern. I make a vow to myself always to pay attention in her class. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rose puff her chest importantly, and see Hana snicker at her. My mouth twitches at this. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," says Hagrid, his chest swelling, his voice filled with pride, as if he's delivering an important package. "Thank you, Hagrid," she says swiftly.

She leads us up a flight of stairs, and speaks. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, before we begin our feast, you must be Sorted into your Houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now. Your House will be like your family. Any triumphs will earn your House points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose House points. I do hope you all make each of your Houses a priority.

"I suggest you all smarten yourselves up, before we go in." Her eyes drift to my hair, which always sticks up. I nervously try to flatten it. She disappears for a moment, and the blond-haired boy I saw before speaks up. "_I _think I'll be in Slytherin, if I had the choice. My father told me if I wasn't in Slytherin he'd disown me. Actually, he gave me a separate punishment if I got into any other House. If I was in Ravenclaw, he'd kick me out of the house until I turn 17. If I was in Hufflepuff, he'd take me out of Hogwarts. And worst of all, if I was in Gryffindor, he said there just wasn't a punishment bad enough." the big boys next to him snicker loudly, as if it were all a big joke. The boy himself gives a wide smile, as if getting kicked out of your own house for 6 years is no big thing.

At the boy's wide smile, emotions begin to boil up inside me. I am about to slap him despite those massive boys surrounding him who look like his personal bodyguards, but Rose stops me, at a good point, too, because Professor McGonagall has just come back.

She orders us to follow her in to the Great Hall, a large room to the right of a huge stone staircase. As we pass between two tables, I gaze up at the ceiling, which is a starry sky. "It's not real, the ceiling," Rose is whispering in my ear. "It's just bewitched to look like the sky outside. I've read about it in _Hogwarts, a History._" When we reach the end of the Hall, Professor McGonagall places a hat on a stool on the floor. There's silence, and then the hat, very old, moldy looking, and dirty, begins to sing from a wide rip at the brim:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_ But don't judge on what you see._

_ I'll eat myself if you can find _

_ A smarter hat than me._

_ You can keep your bowlers back, _

_ Your top hats sleek and tall._

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_ And I can cap them all!_

_ There's nothing hidden in your head_

_ The Sorting Hat can't see._

_ So put me and I will tell you,_

_ Where you ought to be._

_ You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_ Where dwell the brave at heart!_

_ Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_ Set Gryffindors apart._

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_ Where they are just and loyal._

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_ And unafraid of toil._

_ Or yet, in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_ If you've a ready mind._

_ Where those of wit and learning,_

_ Will always find their kind._

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_ You'll make your real friends._

_ Those cunning folk use any means_

_ To achieve their ends._

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_ And don't get in a flap!_

_ You're in safe hands,_

_ (Though I have none)_

_ For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole Hall starts to applaud, and some of the teachers have got tears in their eyes, though I haven't a clue why. "Now when I call your name, you will step up, put on the Sorting Hat, and you will be sorted into your Houses.

"Alderton, Harlan!" A boy who's gone completely red, and starts to shake steps out of line. He sits on the stool, and puts on the Hat. A moment's hesitation, then, "RAVENCLAW!" Harlan Alderton pulls off the Hat then scurries off to the cheering Ravenclaws, and sits down, looking immensely relieved.

"Belliatus, Markus!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" And he walks slowly to the cheering Hufflepuffs.

"Boot, Amanda!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Amanda hurries off and sits across from Harlan Alderton and shakes hands with him.

"Corner, Penelope!"

"Chang, Hana!" Next to me, Hana steps out of line, and bravely sits down on the stool, showing no signs of fright. Professor McGonagall places the Hat on her head, and the brim opens wide. "GRYFFINDOR!" I feel my mouth drop open. She looks frightened now, as she walks to the Gryffindor table, though she looks as though her body is angled to the right side of the Hall, where the Ravenclaw table is. She throws a look of horror at me, and I motion for her to wait.

"Davies, Amata!" I'm not paying attention to the Sorting now, rather, I'm thinking of what will happen if I'm Sorted into Gryffindor. I'll be best friends with her, but then a bad side of me says, _And what if you're in Slytherin? _It asks silkily. I won't be in Slytherin, I think. _She'll hate you forever. She will never love you._ I try to close my mind, but the voice persists, until I give a groan of agony, and the voice falls silent.

"Finnigan, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" three people have gone by since my fight with my bad side, and the line of first years is slowly dwindling.

"Finch-Fletchy, Cedric!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Goldstein, Musidora!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hopkins, Almog!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Kalmaner, Victoria!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Komer, Perseus!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lanpick, Hale!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Long, Elizabeth!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"MacMillan, Daralis!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" The boy with the white-blond hair from the Entrance Hall swaggers forward, and eagerly puts the Hat on. _He's _got _to be in Slytherin, that one. _I think. It seems like a lifetime before the Hat shouts out. "GRYFFINDOR!" I let out an audible gasp, and Scorpius Malfoy looks stunned. However, he staggers off to the Gryffindor table.

"McLaggen, Alicia!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

How could this have happened? I watch the sad gray eyes flit back and forth between the first years. I hate him with every particle of my body, but Rose sighs next to me.

"Nott, Astoria!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nalier, Walter!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Pancorn, Reginald!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pearlfek, Ava!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Albus!" Now they've called my name. Time seems to slow down as I walk to the stool where the Hat is sitting. I see Professor McGonagall smiling at me, tears filling her small beady eyes. As I sit down on the stool, the last thing I see is the students all craning their necks to get a good look at me. Then a small voice in my ear says, "Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see, not a bad mind either, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. _I commence to think. "Not Slytherin, eh? You could be great you know, it's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that, no? Well, if you're sure, better be…"

**So...please review so I can work on the story in the next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not the brightest witch of the age (J.K. Rowling) therefore I do not own Harry Potter. Just the plot. **

**Hey guys! Ginny Potter is here. Sorry it took such a long time, but this requires a lot of effort so it will be good and everyone will read it. Thank you soooooo much to all the previous reviewers, especially cc4s for all the support and lovely reviews you have made on all my other stories! Please check out her stories too because they're awesome. Read and review first, before you go.**

Chapter 2: Gryffindor

"**_GRYFFINDOR!_**_" _the hat screams. I'm so disoriented by my immense relief that I was not placed in Slytherin, that I don't realize I'm getting the loudest cheer yet. I float over to the Gryffindor table and look at Hana's glowing face, barely able to control her happiness. I'm so happy, I listen to the rest of the Sorting.

"Reise, Rebeka!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Rivers, Lisa!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Scamander, Lorcan!" One of the twins from the compartment stumbles forward, his matted dirty blond hair momentarily hidden while the Hat Sorts him.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And then there's his twin, "Scamander, Lysander!" he ought to be in Hufflepuff, too, but after a second, there's, "RAVENCLAW!" I see Lorcan and Lysander both give a disbelieving gasp as they're separated. But Lysander bravely walks to the Ravenclaw table.

"Selote, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Smith, Caradoc!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Smuret, Pomona!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Spiele, Emma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Thomas, Robert!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Towler, Moana!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Lucy!" Lucy comes forward, visibly trembling from head to foot. She puts on the Hat, and it opens wide, "GRYFFINDOR!" She is squealing as she sits across from me. "Weasley, Rose!" Rose, who looks as though her whole body has gone red, sits unusually uptight on the stool as it shouts, "GRYFFINDOR!" The intensity of the color of her body has gone down.

"Wood, Jonathan!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Youthman, Malter!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Zabini, Narcissa!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And finally, with "Zabini, Salaco!" ("SLYTHERIN!") the Sorting ends.

The Headmaster, whose name I'm not sure of, stands up, and announces to the Hall as a whole, saying, "Welcome to our newer students, and welcome back to our older students! I daresay we shall begin to eat, no? Well, dig in!" He sits down and dives into a massive chicken.

I look down at the table, and my stomach grumbles loudly, when I realize how hungry I am. There's all sorts of wonderful things: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamp chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. I take a bit of everything, and it's all delicious.

Suddenly, erupting from the floor all at once, are pearly human figures floating around.

I hear another first year shriek, but Rose is staring in awe at them: ghosts. One ghost with a ruffle on his neck glides toward the Gryffindor table, toward where us first years are sitting.

Lucy gives a gasp. "I know you!" she almost accuses. "You're Nearly Headless Nick! Fred told me about you!" The ghost looks slightly offended, and ruffles his already ruffled up lace ruff cuff. "I would _prefer_ Sir Nicholas de-Mimsy Porpington," he says stiffly, holding himself in a very regal and pompous manner, as I think my Uncle Percy would've done. "_Nearly _Headless? How could you be _Nearly _Headless?" asks a sandy haired boy, whose name I learn is Dean Finnigan. He looks extremely miffed, and pulls his head off to the right side. A few centimeters of stuff is connecting his head to his neck. He pops it back on, and floats away like it's no big deal. Dean Finnigan looks repulsed. My own stomach starts to grumble in nausea.

Rose is speaking to a fifth year about lessons, of course. ("Which subject would you say is the most interesting? I think mine is Transfiguration, of course, turning one object into another, it's supposed to be extremely difficult, I expect-" "Oh, you'll be starting small, you know, matches into needles, that sort of thing-")The only person who looks depressed and moody (N/A: haha moody, like Mad-Eye Moody. Sorry guys. The temptation was great) is Hana Chang. She's twirling her fork in mashed potatoes.

"What's wrong?" I say. She snaps her head up. "Oh, nothing, it's just…" her voice drifts off. I can tell from her tone of voice that she's worried about something. What will her mum think when she hears that her daughter didn't get into Ravenclaw? I touch her hand gently, frightened that she will jerk away, but she only flinches. "I know what you're thinking. Trust me, I do. That's why I hesitated in the compartment. Trust me, your mum won't think anything bad about you. She loves you. Do you think she'd be mad at you?" for some reason, at this, Hana looks at me with tears welling up in her eyes. "You think so?" she whispers, even amid the loudly speaking students, I can hear her. I nod. She bites her lip, then bursts into tears. She looks at Rose for help. Rose gives her a significant look, and Hana nods. What the bloody hell is going on?

Hana eventually calms down. We all eat the dessert, which is, of course, amazing. How could anything at Hogwarts not be amazing? We all eat as much as we can, until the gold plates are left sparkling.

The Headmaster stands up, and all is silenced. "Welcome to our new students, and welcome back to our older students! For those who don't know me, I am Professor Lakehart. Now, a few announcements before bed.

"Mr. Filch, our late caretaker, has retired, in order to pursue his dream of owning a cat store. Fortunately, we have a new caretaker, which I managed to find. May I introduce, Mr. Harebawl."(N/A: Haha. Like hairball. Sorry. Great temptations. Haha like great...never mind) a smattering of applauds from the teachers fills the Hall. The new caretaker, Urcats("Pronounced ER-KITS," says the caretaker) Harebawl, sneers down at all of us as Professor Lakehart says his name. But instead of saying it like he's supposed to, he says it like, "Your cat's hair ball". The whole Hall howls. "Sorry," stammers the headmaster as Mr. Harebawl glares at him. Even stern Professor McGonagall is suppressing a smile.

"Well, anyways, the first years should note that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds to all students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to below third year. Is that all? Oh, yes, anyone wishing to see the list of banned items may see it in, er, Urcats Harebawl's office.

"Now, shall we all sing the school song? Pick your own tune, and here we go!" Lakehart draws his wand, and a purple ribbon appears from the end of it and forms words. The whole school bellows:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot!"_

And finally when my brother and his best friend finally finish, singing along to a slow funeral March, and Lakehart conducts their last tunes with his wand, Lakehart wipes his eyes and cries, "Ah, music! A magic beyond which all we do here! Now off to bed! Pip pip! Lessons tomorrow morning!" One of the fifth years Rose was talking to earlier bounds up and starts shouting, "Gryffindor first years follow me, please!" Rose and myself included, the first years blush, and herd like sheep around the fifth year. "Follow me, please! Keep up! Quickly now, come on." he is walking very quickly, and with his long legs, some of the shorter first year Gryffindors are running to keep up. A girl starts to walk in sync with him. It's a girl from Ravenclaw. "Ooh, Wood, you're going too quickly!" she squeals. "I am not," he growls. "Yes you are, turn around!" says the girl indignantly. Those who are struggling flash her a smile. "It's Davies. Rosemary Davies. I'm Wood's girlfriend." she waggles her fingers at him. He pushes her away. "Yes, you are my girlfriend, but I'm trying to get these first years upstairs so they can sleep. So later. Maybe at three tomorrow? Seventh floor corridor in front of Barnabas the Barmy?" the girl nods, and a line of first years are behind her. They all smirk at us, then move ahead. Wood moves a little slower.

Another girl joins our line. "Oh, Wood, so, so sorry! Forgot to-" says the harried looking girl. Wood growls, and cuts her off. "Olive Hornby. Yes, I know you forgot. You forget _everything_. Don't worry. I've got it. But if any of these-" he leans in to whisper something and she giggles, "-need a private tour of the castle, I'm directing them to you." he finishes. "I can take them from here." Wood hesitates, then tells one of the first years in front the password. "You're just bound to forget it, Hornby." he says, then hurries off before she can protest his claim.

We slide along the corridors, and thankfully, Olive doesn't forget the way to the dormitories. When we reach a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress, we halt. The lady asks us, "Password?" Olive Hornby turns to the first year who has the password. "Oblivisci," he says, and the Fat Lady swings forward on her portrait. When I pass her, she winks at me. I look at her curiously, then enter Gryffindor tower.

It's a big, cozy common room. There's comfy armchairs all over the place, windows, a roaring fire, desks and tables, a notice board and two sets of staircases. A few students are mingling around, saying hi to friends not seen during the summer. But when they see us, they fall silent, and they all go up the staircases, leaving us alone. "This is the Gryffindor Common Room." says Olive. "One of the tallest towers in school. The boys' dormitories go up the stairs on the left, girls, same on the right. And boys," she adds with a wink, "don't even try to get up the girls' staircase." She heads up the girls' staircase, and the girls all dutifully follow her. She's shooting them tips about how to ask out boys. The last I see of Rose (she's the last person of the girls to go up) is her giving me a sheepish smile.

"Well, maybe we should all go up?" says one of the boys. The rest of us nod, and we follow the brave one up the stone staircase. We find a rusty old plaque that reads:_First Years_. "Well, we should feel right at home. Hope the room isn't as old as this plaque, eh?" I say jokingly. Someone laughs nervously, and Dean Finnigan opens the door. No, the room isn't as old as the plaque.

It has five four poster beds with red and gold hangings, and windows and bedside tables with jugs of water. It all looks very cozy. I jump on one of the beds, and one of the boys sits down next to me. Soon, four of us are sitting, talking and laughing. Except for one boy.

The boy looks lonely. His pale cheeks are sunken, his grey eyes sad and empty. They are full of nothing. The boy is Scorpius Malfoy. I offer for him to sit across from me, but he gives an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

**N/A: I know...Scorpius is so sad he got put in Gryffindor, but I'm planning like, three big surprises for the next chapter, some concerning Scorpius. And no...Scorpius does not date Albus. No offense to those who like the Albus-Scorpius relationship. Please review! It'll make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, simple as that. **

**A/N: just realized it was "a/n" not "n/a" but whatever. Sorry if this chapter is really boring, but I need your opinions, so read then review! Five virtual cookies will be awarded in the next chapter to the first reviewer, and a story will be dedicated to them. I'm being serious, guys.**

Chapter Three

The next morning, the boys in my dormitory and I are rushing off to breakfast, our stomachs deprived of food, despite the late night eating we all did last night. When we walk into the Great Hall, there's already a number of students sitting amongst the tables. Almost as soon as we sit down, Dean dives for bacon and eggs. Before the rest of us have eaten loaded our plates, we're laughing as he stuffs his mouth with food, grabbing everything in the vicinity of his long arms. "What?" he says indignantly after he swallows a liberal amount of food. "A growing boy like me has to eat, you know!" he exclaims.

But we all laugh, and are soon eating like pigs. After a few minutes, a screeching noise pervades the Hall as the owls come with the post. I watch a large eagle curiously as it flies to the Slytherin table, apparently looking for someone. I see Scorpius moan and bury his face in his hands. Then, the eagle circles above, and sees Scorpius. It dives for our table, and delivers an enormous package on his lap. A letter, and huge boxes of sweets. But, instead of opening anything, he stuffs it all out of sight. I shrug indifferently as a bright, snowy owl drops in front of me and delivers a letter.

The owl's name is Hedwig, renamed after Dad's old snowy owl died. Hedwig nips off a bit of my toast, dips her beak in my goblet of orange juice, and nibbles my ear affectionately before flying off. I smile and open the letter. It's from Mum:

_Dear Albus,_

_ How is everything at Hogwarts? As you may know, James absolutely refused to promise that he'd tell us what House you got into. As you're the more responsible child, please send us an owl bearing the House you were Sorted into. We would also like to know more about your dormitory-mates. Who else is among you in the First Year boys' dormitories? Who are your friends? How are your first day of classes? _

_ Your father and I hope you are doing very well. Hagrid has sent us an owl countless times, reminding us to tell you to go to his "house" (more like hut) on Friday afternoon for tea since you get Friday afternoons off. So, please got to Hagrid's hut. He cares very much about your well being. _

_ We would love to get news as soon as possible, so please owl us soon. _

_ Lots of love,_

_ Mum._

Jonathan Wood peers over my shoulder, and remarks, "Nice. You get a letterasking how school is, and I get a threatening letter from my dad saying I'd better make it onto the House team or else." he smiles. "My dad's a Quidditch maniac. Reckon you're going to go out for the House team as well?" he asks. I nod, though a little half-heartedly. "I know Dad'd want me to try out, and I don't really want to let him down. Quiddicth really isn't my thing. It's more my younger sister Lily's thing, and my older brother James's thing. James likes Chasing, and Lily likes Keeping. Dad was a Seeker, so they make me out to be a Beater, too." Jonathan stares at me, apparently muttering to himself. "Well, you've got the right build for it. My Dad is the Keeper for Puddlemere United." he adds, a little smug. "My Mum was a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies." I say, and Wood's mouth drops open in awe. "Wow, you're purely a family of Quidditch." he says in awe. "Let's make a deal: How about, if we're good at flying lessons, we both go for the team, you as a Keeper, I as a Beater." I offer. Wood offers me his hand, and I shake it. "You've got yourself a deal, Potter." then I see a burly looking fifth year hurry along to us. "Jonathan!" he scolds. "Don't be planning a duel before the first day even starts!" Jonathan shrugs, and says, "You'll just have to wait and see, big brother, what deal I've just made with Potter here," he says mischievously. His brother shakes his head, and goes off to the Ravenclaw table, presumably to meet his girlfriend.

Professor McGonagall is moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out schedules. Robert Thomas hands Jonathan and me our schedules, and I hand Jonathan's to his. "Wow, look at this. Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions in the morning." he says disappointedly. "When are we going to have flying lessons?" he asks wearily. I shrug. "We'll just have to wait, Jonathan." I say. "Lunch, break, Defense Against the Dark Arts and then History of Magic. Then Dinner, break and bed. Not a bad Monday, guys." says Robert. "Well, we'd be best to head off to Charms, now." says Rose in a very pompous manner. All eyes turn to her. "I can't believe you actually like lessons, Rose." mutters Lucy. "You're just not my cousin." she adds cheerfully.

"Alright, then!" Lucy says briskly. "Who knows the way to the Charms classroom?"

Five hurried minutes later, we're all sitting in the Charms classroom, sitting quietly. Tiny Professor Flitwick, who they say worked here in Dad's time, scurries in and stands atop his pile of books on the teacher's desk. "Welcome to the Charms classroom, everyone; and more importantly, welcome to Hogwarts! Now, the syllabus for this year is…" and so starts our first day of classes. In Charms, after Professor Flitwick is done explaining the course and subject, blah blah blah, we get straight to work. We all take out our wands, and he gives us an incantation to practice. It's to make our wand tip ignite. _Lumos_ is the incantation and _Nox_ is the counter-spell. Flitwick turns the light off after he reckons we've done enough practicing, and gives us a challenge: the person whose wand tip ignites first, their House wins five points. I give Rose a significant look, and she smiles weakly. As soon as the lights shut off, a wand tip ignites. Flitwick turns the lights back on, and sees who it is. "Excellent, Mr. Malfoy!" he squeals. "Five points to Gryffindor!" I feel stunned, Rose looks dumbfounded, and Scorpius looks sad. Lucy looks excited, as always, most unlike her father. We try again in the dark, but no other House gets five points.

By lunch, we're all exhilarated. After Charms, we went to the Greenhouses and planted knotgrass. The plant looked like mint, and it sure smelled like mint, but it made me woozy. Professor Longbottom tells us that knotgrass is supposed to look and smell like mint, but it uses it as a defense. The predator who smells it is knocked out, as humans' defense system is stronger than that of the knotgrass's enemies, so we do not pass out. But still, Jonathan gives me a lazy smile.

After Herbology came Transfiguration where after a long speech in which Rose sat on the edge of her seat and Hana Chang sniggered loudly, we tried to make matches turn into needles. Rose actually made it turn into a needle, but all Dean Finnigan managed to do was make the match tip light on fire and make a minor explosion in his face. When his face emerged from a cloud of dust, he was laughing.

In Potions, we made curse for boils in pairs. I was paired with Robert Thomas, who, though very quiet, extremely intelligent and kind. We sped through Potions, and went to lunch. For lunch, there was baked potatoes. Then we had a break where we went down by the lake and strolled along. Then we went back inside, Rose almost breaking into a run, to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We meet an ex-Auror, a Dark Wizard Catcher, who actually was one of the Aurors who caught a Death Eater. When she almost was forced into a broken Vanishing Cabinet, she retired, but decided to work at Hogwarts. She told us to open our books, read some pages and answer some questions written on the board. It's not too hard, but she tells us to prepare for a practical class tomorrow.

In History of Magic, where the ghost Professor Binns reads drearily about ghouls, and Hana Chang and I play Hangman, Rose takes notes, and asks a prefect to make ten copies of it. "Why?" Hana and I ask her. "You only need nine others." Rose looks at us, and spits out, "Well, I've got nine copies for the other Gryffindor first years, then a copy for myself if I lose it. I'm pretty prone to losing everything." she smiles at the prefect and takes the bundles of parchment, and hands one to each of the Gryffindors either sleeping, playing or just not paying attention in Binns' class. This is one time when Hana does not laugh or comment rudely about Rose.

"Thank God," says Dean, rubbing his stomach. "It's only dinner," Rose scoffs. Dean looks at her with wide hazel eyes. "You're mental," he mutters, and Hana laughs. Dean looks pleased with himself, and grins at Hana. I cough loudly, and Hana looks ashamed of herself. Rose sniggers this time.

We eat rather hurriedly, my brain not quite registering what I'm eating, but I eat hungrily. Rose eats speedily, and rushes off to "the library!" Hana and I make our way back to Gryffindor tower, where several students are doing homework, some sitting in dark corners, perhaps snogging. Fred and James are, of course, making jokes while some people listen on, laughing. We do the little homework we were assigned, and Rose rushes back, then glances at the notice board. "Flying lessons are on Thursday with the Slytherins!" every First Year cheers.

Come Thursday, we are all on the back lawn of Hogwarts, with twenty brooms assembled in neat rows. We start promptly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Stand to the right side of your broomsticks!" barks the teacher, Madam Hooch. We oblige rather quickly, even Rose, who normally gets queasy on a broomstick. "Now, stick your right hand over the broom and say, 'Up!' Now, go!" says Madam Hooch. I say "Up!", and the broomstick jumps into my hand, as does Scorpius's broomstick and Jonathan's broomstick. But there were few others whose broomsticks jumped to their hands at once.

Robert Thomas's had to have about three, Dean Finnigan's about five, and Rose's never jumped to her hand. When Madam Hooch wasn't looking, she picked the broomstick up and stood straight-backed. Hana's was also one of the few whose broomstick flew to their hands.

When we start to fly, it's evident that Scorpius is talented. He is rather modest about it afterwards, even though Rose is praising him again and again, while she herself turns red in the face. He signs up for Quidditch trials, though; I see his name when Jonathan and I go to sign up.

Scorpius continues to reject our invitations to sit with us at dinner, rather sitting very close to the Slytherin table. Others sitting there look at him sympathetically. When it's time for Quidditch trials, all the first years go first. When only me, Jonathan and Scorpius pass the flying test, the Captain is surprised. We segregate into the positions we're looking to be: Jonathan at the Keeper's group, Scorpius at the Seeker's, and me at the Beater's. Jonathan, to his surprise, saves three spectacular goals, but he doesn't make the team. Rejected, he takes to the stand and starts cheering for me. I grin at him. When there's only Beater and Seeker left, the Beaters go first. I manage to hit a Bludger far away from the Captain, who's a Chaser, and aim at a moving dummy impersonating a different House player (though it says Slytherin on the back) quite well. But, the Captain remarks, I'm just too small. I go to the stands, and cheer Scorpius. Even though he manages to catch all five of the Captain's hard throws, the Captain says he needs few days to mull it over, and said he'd post it on the Gryffindor notice board as soon as he made his decision.

Scorpius was unusually lively in those next few days, always cheerful, being so nice to everyone, even Rose, who usually annoyed him. Rose blushed and shrieked every time he came into a room, and hid behind me. This made Hana have fits of giggles, and she was unable to stop for at least ten minutes. Thankfully, we had had Charms after one incident like this, and it went unnoticed.

Halloween was right around the corner, and lessons were now becoming more interesting, now that we had mastered the basics. One night, I watch as the Quidditch Captain looks around nervously, and walks to the notice board. Scorpius is watching him intently. When the Captain notices him, he yelps and runs up the stone staircase. Every member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team runs up, but they're shaking their heads. "He must have bewitched it!" one of the girls with long black hair, a Chaser, says. "That evil McLaggen leaving us hanging!" says one blonde-hair girl, a Chaser rolling her eyes. "I think no one but the new Seeker can see who it is." says one of the boys, a Beater, peering at the sheet. All the Seekers who tried out surge forward eagerly, but several shake their heads.

Only one voice calls out, "I got it!"

**A/N: So, what it boring or not? Please review! Remember, five virtual cookies and a story dedicated to the first reviewer, good or bad review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Omg, I'm so sorry! It's been so long since I've updated everything! Please forgive me...this chapter will only be good by the reviews it gets...so review!But read it first.**

Everyone stares at Scorpius.

Someone mutters, "That little Malfoy runt? Yeah, sure. He hasn't got a chance." for some horrible reason, I agree, but silently. I shake my head. What's wrong with me? Why would I badmouth (or is it bad-think?)my friend? Rose looks angry.

"The only reason Scorpius would be put on the team is because he's a good shot. Just because he comes from a Slytherin family doesn't mean he's Slytherin at heart! Think! We're all Gryffindors, right? The Sorting Hat placed Scorpius in Gryffindor for a reason. We've got to welcome anyone who comes our way and accept them for who they are! Not from what they come from. If you all think like that, you make me all sick." Rose spits on the floor.

The whole of Gryffindor House stares at her, and at Scorpius. The moment I turn to stare at Scorpius, a burning hatred fills me. It's something more than that...it's jealousy.

After about thirty seconds, the common room starts its normal chatter. Rose gets up and hugs Scorpius, and Scorpius declares himself an early night. I watch his cloak flutter up the stairs, and the green monster of jealousy fills me up once more. As I shake my head to clear the feeling, I begin to think. _What's wrong with me? Am I in the right House?_

* * *

The morning after Scorpius is announced as the new Seeker, Rose hurries to me in the Great Hall, and she looks worried. A gang of five Slytherin girls saunters in after her, and when they see her with me, they snicker loudly. Rose's lip trembles. I grasp her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. What's up, Rosie?" she looks at me with those blue eyes, so defiant and sad. She looks like she wants to cry, but she glances at the Slytherin girls. I know four of the girls' names: Rebeka Reise is the "ringleader" of the group, Victoria Kalmaner is her sidekick, Narcissa Zabini and Astoria Nott are their followers. The other girl looks like she'd rather be somewhere else, but she is pretending to like being with them. I've spent my whole life reading people, and this girl doesn't want to belong, but she doesn't have a choice.

It doesn't really help that Rebeka is really pretty, or that she's extremely smart. She sneaks a peak at Rose, and nudges Victoria, and they both laugh hysterically. She catches my eye, and points at me. She grins flightily at me, and waves.

I guess I should describe them: Rebeka Reise has blonde hair and brown eyes; Victoria Kalmaner has black hair and green eyes; Narcissa Zabini has brown hair and brown eyes; Astoria Nott has blonde hair and blue eyes; Hannah Dower has red hair and blue eyes. I try not to think just how pretty Hannah is, because she is staring at me and has an obsessive glint in her eyes.

I turn away from the Slytherin girls and look solemnly at Rose, and she has her eyes trained on a place far from me.

"Rose," I say cautiously, "have they been giving you a hard time?" she looks at me, all pale, and nods. I kneel down and grab her arms. "Rosie, the reason you were put in Gryffindor is because you're stronger and braver than them. You're in Gryffindor. Stand up to them. Fight. You're stronger than they are. You are." she looks at me, and smiles weakly. "Can you do it, for me, Rosie?"

"Yes," she whispers, and I stand up straight. She gives me a hug.

Rose hurries off, just as Hana plops down next to me, her eyes almost completely shut. Her head hangs, nearly on my shoulder, and I gently push it back.

"Hey Han. What's up?" I say lightly. Hana snorts softly, shakes her head and opens her eyes.

"Oh, Al, hey Al. Oh, nothing much. Just went to sleep...really late...last night." she says, yawning. Lucy is looking at the two of us, her jaw wide open. Then she bursts out laughing.

"What?" I demand indignantly. She continues to howl with laughter. Her eyes are streaming by the time she regains control of herself.

"Oh, oh nothing, Al. You'll find out very _very _soon...hopefully." she says, her eyes sparkling. Then she mutters something like, "Sorry, sorry." and then grabs her bag and rushes off. I stare at Hana, bewildered.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" I say, and Hana shrugs. She meekly takes a piece of toast and butters it. She mildly checks her watch, then gasps.

"Al, we're nearly late to Transfiguration! We've got to go!" she grabs my hand and we fly out of the Great Hall. We reach the lesson just as the bell rings. Hana and I are gasping for breath.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, Miss Chang. Now, will you please take your seats." says Professor McGonagall stiffly. Blushing, Hana takes a seat in the back, and beckons to the seat next to her for me to sit in. Timidly, I walk in and take my seat, trying to pay attention to the lesson.

But all I can think of is breakfast. Why was Lucy laughing so hard? Has it anything to do with all the anxiety I'm feeling? And this one recurring question that keeps popping into my head, unfortunately, pops into my head.

Am I in the right House?

**A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time for updating! I'll be updating a lot lately, so don't worry, young grasshoppers (that's what I like to call people). Please review! Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! So it's the fifth chapter of the Mistake! Anyone who wants more romance between Hana and Albus, and Scorpius and Rose, review, and your request will be fulfilled! Also, look at the AN note below for a special challenge!**

Halloween is approaching, and the weather is turning windier and windier as the days go by.

The teachers have loaded us with homework, though Rose was keeping us well and happy so we didn't have too much of a workload. Whenever Hana Chang sees me, Lucy Weasley elbows her, and Hana blushes, and punches Lucy in the ribs.

The Quidditch season, too, is drawing nearer, and Scorpius's nerves have increased dramatically. He's stiff and nervous, and even when Rose talks to him, he snaps. The day of the first match, which is Slytherin versus Gryffindor, Scorpius walks into the Great Hall, and rushes over to where Rose and I are sitting. He stares at his oatmeal, his eyes wide and hollow.

Rose tries to speak to him in a small but soothing voice, and he softens up a bit. He allows her to butter a piece of toast.

The propaganda I'm expecting from the Slytherins does not come. They all do glare at Scorpius, however. But since he's a first year, and he was just _meant _to be in Slytherin, they lay off him.

Just then, the Quidditch Captain, McLaggen, comes over to Scorpius and whispers something in his ear. Scorpius's shoulders relax, and he smiles.

"Thanks," he says, and McLaggen hurries off. Scorpius drinks a large amount of pumpkin juice.

"What did he say?" whispers Rose anxiously. Scorpius waves it off.

"Nothing to worry about, Rose," he says to her.

I shrug, and continue to eat my own breakfast. At half past 10 o'clock, McLaggen rouses Scorpius from his porridge. Scorpius waves at us, and says, "Bye! See you at the match!"

As soon as he leaves the Great Hall, Rose starts to laugh hysterically. When she regains her sense, I ask her what was wrong.

"He-McLaggen-put something in Scorpius's drink!" she says, wheezing.

"It wasn't illegal, I hope?" I say sharply.

"Oh, no, I recognized it. From the color of the drops. It was a Cheering Concoction. It makes you more confident about yourself. Or happier. Or more euphoric. Or…" but this is too much for Rose. Her lip tembles, and she starts to laugh again.

Suddenly, a high-pitched giggle resonates. Rebeka Reise and the other Slytherin girls are near our table.

"Nice laugh, _Rose._ But you know, if you're a flower, they're supposed to stay _completely silent._ So why don't you just shut up and go back into the ground like you're supposed to?" Rose's laughs die down immediately. The tension in the air intensifies. I crack my knuckles.

"Oh, no you don't," says a gruff voice. I recognize its owner. The gang of Slytherin boys has arrived.

Malter Youthman, like Rebeka Reise, is the leader of the gang. Then it's Vincent Serota, then Salaco Zabini, then Reginald Pancorn and Almog Hopkins. They're all good-for-nothings, and they know it. However, Malter Youthman developed an enormous crush on Rebeka Reise, and the feeling is not mutual.

"I don't need help from _you, _Youthman," Rebeka says fiercely. Youthman manages a small, painful smile in her direction, then slunts off with his gang.

"I'll see you around, Potter and Weasley," she says my name with feeling and Rose's name with utter disgust.

Rose puts her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Rose," I murmur.

"Yeah, right…Let's get down to the match, okay?"

* * *

"And the game starts with Gryffindor in possession, McLaggen of Gryffindor in possession, who passes it neatly to Madison Dite of Gryffindor, and she's flying to the goal posts-c'mon, Madi- and she throws it-Slytherin Keeper Ugliano (A/N:yes, I am taking the last name from Percy Jackson) dives-misses-GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" The commentator, Owen Jordan, shouts as the black-haired Chaser scores. I watch as Scorpius does a few loops on the Firebolt that his father sent him when he made the team.

"So it's ten-nil to Gryffindor...And now it's Slytherin in possession, Slytherin Chaser Forester flying to the goalposts, dodges Valerius, Gryffindor Beater, and-OW, that must have hurt, hit in the head with a Bludger from Gryffindor Beater Thibes, and he drops the Quaffle, and now it's Grace Darrow of Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle, passes to Dite, who passes it back, but she's flying past the goal posts, flies back, passes to McLaggen, who throws, and-GRYFFINDORS SCORE AGAIN-making the score twenty-nil to Gryffindor. So now it's Slytherin in possession, Gretler of Slytherin shooting like a bullet down the field, he shoots, and-ah!-Gryffindor Keeper Helios lets it through. Score is twenty-ten to Gryffindor, Darrow in possession, crowded near the border, passes to McLaggen, who passes it to Dite, who SCORES!" Owen cheers, and now it's thirty-ten, and we're up by twenty.

"Gretler of Slytherin in posses-no, he's caught in the chest by a Bludger of Valerius, and drops the Quaffle. You okay, Gretler? Nope, no lasting damage, dammit. No, sorry, Professor, didn't mean to…

"Anyways, it's Gryffindor in possession, Darrow flying up the field, virtually unblocked, and-ah-Ugliano saves the Quaffle, so it's Slytherin is possession, Youthman of Slytherin in possession, she's going as fast as she can, but is hit by a Bludger-drops the Quaffle to her teammate Forester, who drops it, too-Dite in possession, but is hit by a Bludger from Harence of Slytherin-but, fortunately is dropped to Darrow of Gryffindor, who shoots past the stunned Beaters, and SCORES! Gryffindors are up by thirty, thank God, oops, sorry, Professor…Slytherin in possession, Forester in possession, shoots up the field-shoots-and-ah, scores. You know, McLaggen, with a Keeper this bad, you might want a new one, sorry, Molly…

"Helios passes to Darrow, but, oops, it ends up in Youthman's hands-c'mon, Molly, you can do it!-shoots, and YES! MOLLY HELIOS SAVES THE QUAFFLE! Gryffindor in possession, McLaggen passes to Dite, who passes back to McLaggen, who SCORES AGAIN! Slytherin in possession, but Forester drops the Quaffle, and Dite-er,-drops it, too, because of a Bludger sent by Hymin of Slytherin, and-wait, was that the Snitch?"

The next thing I see, Scorpius is flying so fast to Hymin's nose that the Snitch bobs off and Scorpius breaks Hymin's nose. Blood spurts from his nose.

"Will the Beater elect to keep playing? Yes, he will, because he's healed it himself. Ah-wise spell, _Episkey_, had to use it for my toe, once, Hymin-and Malfoy of Gryffindor flying to the Snitch, and-ah, loses sight of it, just as Captain of Slytherin Seeker, Seetler joins the chase. They fly towards opposite sides of the field, just as Darrow scores again, making it sixty to ten, to Gryffindor, and then-" but just then, Madison Dite, who has been playing spectacularly the whole game, is fouled openly by the Slytherin Beater Carter Harence. Madam Hooch awards Gryffindor a penalty.

"Alright, Grace Darrow takes the penalty for Gryffindor and puts it through the goals with no problem, and it's Slytherin is possess-the Snitch! By the Gryfffindor posts! Scorpius, catch it!" Jordan shouts into the microphone, clutching it as though for his life, because Professor McGonagall is attempting to tug it out of his hands.

But it's too late. Scorpius has flown to the Snitch, gone on a brief chase, and caught the Snitch.

He flies to the ground and lands neatly. Madison Dite, who's sporting a black eye, Grace Darrow and Molly Helios hug Scorpius while Ethan Valerius and Connor Thibes shake his hand. McLaggen claps him on the back.

When Scorpius makes his way across the crowded field to Rose and I, Rose kisses him on the cheek.

"You were great, Scorpius!" she squeals.

"Let's go down to Hagrid's," I say flatly, before Rose embarrasses herself.

* * *

"Great game yeh played, Scorpius, absolutely marvelous. I knew yer dad alrigh', though he didn' like me, but he'd be proud, I'm sure of it," said Hagrid a quarter of an hour later. "Very prejudiced, yer father, he was, and I wasn' sad ter see him go, but thas alright, Scorpius. 'S'long as yeh do well in Gryffindor yer great, in my opinion.

"Thanks, Hagrid," says Scorpius, though he's frowning a bit.

"He was amazing, Hagrid, you should've been there," I say, and Scorpius beams at me.

"Well, I'll jus' have ter go ter the next match, won't I? It's Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, I believe?" Rose and I start laughing, but Scorpius looks solemn as he takes a sip of tea.

"Don't do that to Scorpius, Hagrid!" Rose says sternly. "He's only just starting to fit in!"

"Yeah, I don't want to worry about another game when I've just won one," he says bitterly.

"No," I say mildly, because my mind is on other things.

When Scorpius caught the Snitch, I had a feeling of elation. Like anything Scorpius could do, I could.

* * *

I'm starting to feel so worried about my House that one day, I decide to go to Professor Lakehart's office.

**A/N: Hi hi! So, making all the Quidditch people was hard, and yes, I will include another game soon, so if anyone wants to, just PM me a player, the form is on my profile. I will choose at random which one will be the Captain, so no favorites. No one below second year (no first years) and only Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs.**

** Here are the players of Gryffindor and Slytherin, just in case you've forgotten.**

**Teams for Quidditch-**

**Gryffindor: Chasers: Brayden McLaggen (Captain), Madison Dite, and Grace Darrow; Beaters: Ethan Valerius and Connor Thibes; Keeper: Molly Helios; Seeker: Scorpius Malfoy**

**Slytherin: Chasers: Joseph Forester, Zachary Gretler, Riley (that's a girl)Youthman; Beaters: Blake Hymin and Carter Harence; Seeker: Colton Seetler (Captain).**


End file.
